Fly Higher, Fall Harder
Fly Higher, Fall Harder is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the ninth case of the game. It takes place in the Money Heaven, a district based in Fario. Plot After the successful previous investigation, the team got a call from Division 49, a special unit for Guns and Gangs, that there was a murder of their Deputy Chief. When the player and Diego came to the crime scene, they immediately recognized the victim - Leon McDonald, an ex beat cop of Fario PD. The team then interrogated Bruno Filipovich, Detective of Division 49, as well as the main witness. When the team recovered the data from the invitation card, they got another place to search - expensive Frech restaurant La Prime. There, the team found a resignation order by the Chief of Division 49, Allan Swanson, as well as a engagement ring which Leon bought for his fiancée, Stella Gibbs. When the player and Diego came to her house to inform her of her fiancé's death, she grabbed a knife from the table and wanted to commit suicide in front of the team. Later, when Angela did all tests, she told the player and Diego that Stella was highly depressed by something, which lead to the fact that she needed to be in the hospital. Because Chief Bennett wasn't there, Andre decided to send Diego to keep her safe. When player found Stella's suicide letter, team went to the hospital to talk to her. Because she tried to kill herself again, the doctors gave her sedatives. Diego then told the team that the reason why she was depressed was because her mother decided to cut all of the relations with her months ago, when Stella started dating Leon. Diego told Lena that he will find her with our without the team's help. Later, Lena and the player found out that Leon shot to high, in other words, power hit his head, which lead him to fire five important people for Bruno's undercover opearation. He also blackmailded local stripper, Sofie Estrada, with her secret criminal record. After collecting enough evidence, the team arrested Allan Swanson for Leon's murder. Allan said that he just wanted to fire him, but when Leon waited for him in the office, he started hiting him, prompting Allan to start to defense himself. In one moment Leon was near the window, Allan came closer. When Leon grabbed Allan and wanted to throw him, in self-defense, Allan punched Leon in the leg, which led to Leon falling from the window. Because the murder was self-defense, Judge York sentenced him to 10 years in jail with possible parole in 2 years. Later, Diego finally found Stella's mother, Ramona Gibbs, but he had lost her tracks. After the player recovered the phone number from her visit card, Peter was able to find her whereabouts. Diego and the player then reconciled her with her daughter. During searching for Ramona's "forgive me" cookies for Stella, the team found another piece of the missing banned dollars. After analyzing the saliva, the team found that Detective Bruno Filipovich was related to them. He said that he got the money from his informant, local drug dealer Naomi Parker. When the team spoke to her, she said that she didn't know who sent the bills because she found the bills on the floor, but she said that she would talk around and help the team. Meanwhile, Diego and the player managed to find Sofie's cat costume for her important show. Summary Victim *'Leon McDonald' (pushed from his office on 10th floor) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Allan Swanson' Suspects Bruno Filipovich (Division 49 Detective) Profile: ' *Bruno has self-defense training. 'Allan Swanson (Division 49 Chief) Profile: ' *Allan has self-defense training. 'Stella Gibbs (Victim's Fiancée) Profile: ' *Stella has self-defense training. 'Sofie Estrada (Stripper) Profile: ' *Sofie has self-defense training. 'Annie Chiiro (Cheerleader) Profile: ' *Annie has self-defense training. Quasi-Suspect(s) 'Ramona Gibbs (Stella's Mother) Naomi Parker (Local Drug Dealer) Killer's Profile *The killer has blood type A-. *The killer has bruises. *The killer has self-defense training. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Division 49 Entrance (Clues: Victim's body, bloody glass, invitation card; New Suspect: Bruno Filipovich; Victim indentificated: Leon McDoanld; Murder weapon classificated: Defenstation) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer have bruises) * Question Bruno about his Deputy Chief (Prerequisite: Crime scene investigated) * Examine bloody glass (Result: Blood) * Examine invitation card (Result: La Prime restaurant invitation) * Analyze Blood (06:00:00; Killers blood type is A-) * Investigate La Prime (Clues: ring box, trash bin) * Examine engagement ring (Result: serial number) * Examine trash bin (Result: resignation letter) * Examine resignation letter (New Suspect: Allan Swanson) * Ask Allan why he wanted to resign a victim (Prerequisite: resignation letter examined) * Analyze serial number (03:00:00; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Inform Stella that her fiance is dead (Prerequisite: serial number analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Strip Club * New Suspect: Sofie Estrada * Talk to Sofie Estrada * Investigate Strip club (Clues: broken device, torned paper) * Examine broken device (Result. Photo camera) * Examine torned paper (Result: Wedding list) * Ask Stella about medding list (Prerequisite: torned paper restored) * Analyze photo camera (06:00:00; New Suspect: Annie Chiiro) * Ask Annie why she stalked victim (Prerequisite: photo camera analyzed; New Crime Scene: Table) * Investigate Table (Clues: envelope, police badge) * Examine envelope (Result: red powder) * Examine police badge (Result: Message) * Talk to Bruno about a message (Prerequisite: police badge examined) * Analyze red powder (03:00:00) * Ask Stella about a suicide letter (Prerequisite: red powder alayzed) * Attribute: Killer knows self-defense technique. * Move to next chaper (0 stars) Chapter 3 * See what Stella want (New Crime Scene: Poles) * Investigate Poles (Clues: Vitim's watch, faded paper) * Examine victims watch (Result: Hair Sample) * Examine faded paper (Result: Drawing) * Ask Annie about a drawing (Prerequisite: faded paper examined) * Analyze hair sample (06:00:00; Attribute. Killer have black hair; New Crime Scene: Office) * Investigate Office (Prerequisite: All task above finished; Clues: cloth piece, drawer) * Examine cloth piece (Result: fibers) * Examine drawer (Result: files) * Examine files (Sofie's crimanl record) * Ask Sofie about her criminal record (Prerequisite: Files examined) * Talk to Allan about fight in the strip club (Prerequisite: Sofie Interrogated) * Analyze fibers (10:00:00; Attribute. Killer wear white cloths) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Money Is Not Everything 3/5 (0 stars) Money Is Not Everything (3/5) * Investigate La Prime (Clues: Visit card) * Exmaine visit card (Result: phone number) * Analyze phone number (03:00:00) * Talk to Ramona Gibbs (Prerequisite: Phone number analyzed; Reward burger) * Investigate Table (Clues: dollar bills, cookie basket; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Examine dollar bills (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (06:00:00) * Meet Ramona and Stella again (Prerequisite: Table investigated) * Ask Bruno where he found banned dollar bills (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) * Ask Naomi Parker where she found banned dollar bills (Prerequisite: bruno interrgated) * See what is wrong with Sofie (Prerequisite: All task above finished) * Investigate Strip Club (Clues: torned cloths) * Examine torned cloth (Result: Cat costume) * Back Sofie her costume (Prerequisite: torned cloths examined; Reward: Stripper costume) * Move to next case (0 stars) Trivia * Even if is name of third crime scene Strip Club, title under the scene will say Night Club. That is because creator of this fanfiction series wanted to look like in-game bug. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Money Heaven